


One Hundred Ways to say “I Love You.”

by wayiiseelife



Series: Carisi & Barba - 100 Ways. [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Lawyer Boyfriends, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: One Hundred Ways to say “I Love You.”, a prompt coming to life.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Carisi & Barba - 100 Ways. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795978
Kudos: 23





	One Hundred Ways to say “I Love You.”

Title: One Hundred Ways to say “I Love You.”

OTP Prompts: 100 Ways to Say I Love You by pOck3tf0x

Fandom: Law & Order: SVU

Couple: Dominick Carisi / Rafael Barba 

\--- One Hundred Ways to say “I Love You” ---

36: “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

If there was one thing that annoyed Dominick “Sonny” Carisi more than his…issue, it was people trying to relate to him about it. Telling him that they understood, that they got sad too. Like that was the same thing as being depressed.

He knew what it was. He has had it since he was a child, and he struggled to get up from underneath the covers and face the day. Sonny knew that sometimes it was easier to just put up with the feelings than to hide it until he couldn’t anymore. 

Sonny also knew that it was difficult for his family to understand. ‘Strong Italian blood, strong genes. Get over it. You are a man. You are not allowed to feel this way.’ His father’s words stuck with him from high school, words that still hurt him to his core. He knew his father loved him, just didn’t understand why he got low some days, and why other days he was happier than he ever felt before.

Sonny had good days and bad days, even with the medication. Well, as good as a day can be when you’re depressed. Some days, he just felt shitty, took him longer to get him going and get ready for the day. On those days, he would drink a little more coffee, be a little quieter and wouldn’t smile and joke as he would normally.

There were days that could not be described as bad.

Just like his good days, over the top days, Sonny’s bad days were never the same, either. Although, they followed a similar pattern. He woke up but couldn’t get out of bed, couldn’t muster the energy to crawl to the shower or curl up in one of the lounge chairs and drink some coffee. He was always cold on his bad days, no matter what he did.

Sonny was thankful for the people in life who seemed to understand, they didn’t make him feel horrible because of his issues. They just tried to help any way they could. 

Rafael Barba, the man of Sonny’s dreams, was always there when the younger man needed him. They have been together for four years and the way Rafael to this day never laughed at him, just helped.

“Sonny? Come on, babe”, the older one out of the two urged as he shook his shoulder carefully. Sonny had just brushed him off, rolling onto his side to face away from him. He watches as Sonny pulls the covers a little over his head. Rafael bites down on his lip, leaning in and kissing the man’s forehead. “Bad day?” He waits for the younger man to answer, watching the man struggle to connect his thoughts with his mouth. “Lay down. Sleep. You have a few days off, don’t worry about anything okay?” Rafael watches the man for a moment, not leaving the bedroom they shared until he knew he was drifting off into sleep.

\--- One Hundred Ways to say “I Love You” ---

Sonny doesn’t know what time it is when the next time he opens his eyes. He rolls over, reaching out to expect an empty space but is greeted with a warm body. Sonny doesn’t speak, but lays his hand on the older man’s chest. Rafael looks down, a light smile that he saved just for Sonny planted on his face. “How are you feeling?”

Sonny opens his mouth, but insteads gives a small smile and a light shrug of his shoulders. Rafael knew what those actions meant. He wasn’t okay.

Rafael reached out, rubbing his fingers on the younger man’s cheek. “No worries. I got you, Sonny. I’ll be right back.” He slips out of the bed, making his way quietly to kitchen. He grabs a bag of chocolate pretzels he knew the man loved and a bottle of water before making his way back into the bed. He hands the younger man who is buddled in blankets, the bag of snacks and the water. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better. At least a little better getting something in your body.”

Sonny gives him a soft smile. “Thank you. For taking care of me, loving me.”

Rafael leans forward pressing the skin of his lips to the other man’s. “No need to thank me.”


End file.
